This invention relates to continuously measuring the frequency of myoelectric signals.
In a U.S. patent application Ser. No. 933,072 entitled "Muscle Fatigue Monitor" recently filed by Foster B. Stulen and Carlo J. Deluca (hereby incorporated by reference), there is disclosed Stulen's and DeLuca's joint invention, conceived prior to mine, in which the changing frequency of a myoelectric signal is monitored by using low pass and high pass filters to divide the signal at a cutoff frequency, and, based on the magnitude of the difference between the divided signals, generating a control signal which varies the cutoff frequency so as to reduce that difference. The changing cutoff frequency or the difference in the divided signals can be displayed as a function of time.